


Interrogation

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cho hasn’t missed being on the receiving end of a Jane interrogation.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words comment fic challenge prompt “why do you ask?”

“Is that the same suit you wore yesterday?” 

Cho’s hand froze halfway to the coffee pot and he abandoned any hope of filling his cup for the next few minutes. He knew well what that Jane tone of voice meant, knew that this wasn’t going to be the only question and he definitely knew that this had the potential to end badly. 

Man, he’d missed having Jane around. 

Actually, he hadn’t. 

Hoping that Lisbon and her five months pregnant self made it back from the restroom in time for her and Jane to go out for lunch as planned, Cho turned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Except it was Jane. There was always a reason. “Just it looks a little rumpled is all. Not quite as sharp pressed as always.” Cho was tempted to look down but knew that to do so would show weakness. That went double when Jane continued, “And your shirt has definite creases, like it’s been folded up. Almost like it’s the one from your go bag in the trunk of your car.” 

Don’t look down, Cho told himself as Jane walked closer. Do not. 

“Then of course...” Jane leaned in and actually sniffed. “There’s the faint but undeniable notes of a different shower gel than the one you normally use. One that manages to be different and yet...” He paused, like he was thinking of the word. Cho didn’t buy it for a second - Jane always knew exactly what he was going to say, knew it before he started speaking. The pause was a showman’s trick, used for effect. So when he apparently settled on “Familiar,” Cho was ready and he didn’t flinch. 

When he didn’t respond, Jane’s smile turned ever so slightly more wicked. “Then of course, there’s this.” He reached out to Cho’s shoulder and it took everything in Cho not to pull away. But when Jane lifted his hand, there was a long, dark hair dangling between his thumb and forefinger. “I don’t think this is yours.” 

Cho met his eyes but even though he was looking at him, he wasn’t seeing Jane. He was back at the front door of Michelle’s house that morning, his fingers running through her hair as he kissed her thoroughly, feeling her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder as she’d hugged him goodbye before he’d left for work. He’d meant to go back to his place first but they’d lost track of time once the alarm went off and had told themselves that his go bag would spare their blushes. 

Of course, it had been the one day that Jane took a break from house building to bring Lisbon out to lunch. 

Jane held his gaze, serious for a long moment, then he broke out in a smile, clapped Cho on the shoulder. “Tell Vega I said hello,” he said. “Now, where is my wife?” 

He left then and Cho found himself chuckling as he shook his head and turned back to the coffee pot. After all, he hadn’t had a lot of sleep last night so he needed all the caffeine he could get.


End file.
